


The Alliance

by orphan_account



Category: WIDM, Wie Is De Mol, Wie Is De Mol Nederland
Genre: Aflevering 5, Don't hate me it's just for fun, M/M, Nederlandse dialoog, Shameless Smut, Smut, Story is in English, WIDM 2021, Wie Is De Mol - Freeform, ben ik de enige die de chemistry ziet, ik hoop met al mijn hoop dat Joshua of Splinter dit nooit ziet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically what happened after Joshua and Splinter met up at night to talk about their 'alliance'. Dialoog is in het Nederlands, the story is in English.
Relationships: Splinter Chabot/Joshua Nolet
Kudos: 5





	The Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to this fanfic! I noticed the tension between these two and the way they kept talking about keeping their alliance and had to write it. The story and smut are in English, because idk if you've ever written or read smut in Dutch but trust me it sucks. If you want to translate it still, go ahead. Dialoog is wel in het Nederlands.

After they’d gone back to the hotel with the crew (they’d gotten enough footage for tonight, and all their deals were sealed), they got into the room. Before Joshua had even closed the door, Splinter threw himself on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he thought of the next day. 

It was about half-past twelve now, and since they’d have to get up early the next morning he should probably go to sleep. But before he could even start to put that into action, Joshua dove on top of him, effectively pinning him to the bed. 

“Wat doe je? We moeten morgen vroeg opstaan en-” Josh shut him up with a kiss. Splinter enthusiastically returned the kiss and moved so that Joshua could find a more comfortable position on top of him. The singer did in fact do this and deepened the kiss. As Splinter moaned into the kiss, he felt Joshua’s hands slip under his turtleneck sweater. “Je hebt geen idee hoe moeilijk het was om van je af te blijven vanavond,” Joshua said in between kisses, “Terwijl ik wist dat je door mij een coltrui moest dragen.” His hands were exploring every bit of skin under the sweater, brushing ribs, holding his sides. It was driving Splinter crazy. 

In one quick movement, he flipped them over, so he was on top. His hands made quick work of the tank top Joshua was wearing and he helped the other getting his sweater off. At the sight of the bruises littering Splinter’s neck and collarbones, Joshua felt a flood of arousal go through him. He tugged the other down for another long, deep kiss that left them both gasping for breath. 

Splinter started kissing the singer’s neck, careful not to bruise. Joshua let out a soft groan. As the writer slowly moved to kiss Joshua’s collarbone, his hands moved to his sides and he absentmindedly moved his thumb in circles. Slowly, Splinter started kissing down the other’s chest. He paused to suck on a nipple and got a moan as a reward. But just when Joshua was starting to enjoy it, he kissed further down his chest, hearing the singer make an indignant huff above him. “Patience is a virtue, wist je dat?” Splinter said, laughing softly. “Ja, I know, maar je maakt het bijzonder lastig.” The singer stated.

Finally, the writer had gotten down to Josh’s shorts.  
Quickly unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling them off along with the singer’s boxer shorts, Splinter took Josh into his mouth. The loud moan the latter let out had Splinter thanking whatever god was out there that they’d been put a little further down the hall from the other candidates and crew. Splinter moved his head up and down, holding Josh’s hips back as he tried to buck up. Seeing Joshua come apart underneath him was something Splinter thought he’d never get used to. The singer was pleading and moaning. 

When Joshua almost came though, Splinter pulled off. Josh looked up at him. “Tease”, he said, but there wasn’t a trace of venom in his voice. The singer then showed that he really wasn’t all that bothered, because he’d already opened the nightstand drawer and grabbed a small bottle of lube. He handed it to Splinter, who coated his fingers with it. Slowly, he pushed one finger inside Joshua, who gasped a little at the stretch. After a few moments, the writer started slowly moving his finger in and out of Joshua, until the singer was gasping for more. 

Splinter pushed in a second finger and this time gave the other less time to adjust, quickly picking up the pace. He knew when he’d found Josh’s prostate because the singer moaned loudly. Then he pushed in a third finger. Splinter kept fucking Joshua on his fingers until the other was practically begging him for more. “Please, Splinter, kom op!”, he whined impatiently. The writer quickly gave in, put on a condom, and slicked himself up. Carefully, he pushed in. Bit by bit, he moved further until he was all the way in. Splinter almost lost himself in pleasure as he felt surrounded by Joshua’s tight heat. 

“Ben je okay?”, the writer asked. In response, Josh just groaned. “Met woorden, Josh”. “Ja, goddammit!” The singer said, though his words weren’t angry. Splinter leaned down to kiss him before moving starting to move his hips. As he pushed in and out of Joshua, he tried to swallow all of the singer’s moans, because not only was Joshua loud, he also had an easily distinguishable voice, which would make it pretty hard to explain the noises to the other candidates without arising suspicion. This was difficult already because Splinter had a feeling both Marije and Rocky were onto them. Right now he wasn’t going to think about that though. He kept thrusting in and out of Josh until he felt the singer clench around him. Thick white spurts of cum coated their abdomens. The tightness became too much and Splinter came hard. Limply, he collapsed on top of Joshua, holding himself up just enough not to crush the other man. 

After they’d come down from their high and felt like they could move again, Splinter got up and went to the bathroom. He got rid of the condom and soaked a washcloth in warm water. When he returned to the room, he found that Joshua had thrown their clothes on a chair and was now sprawled on the bed. Carefully, they cleaned themselves up, before dropping the cloth next to the bed and crawling under the covers. There they fell asleep, wrapped around each other.

…

“Goeiemorgen,” Joshua said as he felt Splinter waking up. “Morgen.” The writer answered, still half asleep. “Hoe laat is het?” Splinter asked. “Over een halfuur moeten we ontbijten.” 

Splinter got up and headed for the bathroom. Knowing (and regretting) that they wouldn’t have time to do anything in there, Josh didn’t follow him. As he heard the shower starting to run, the singer got up as well and started packing all the clothes he was sure wouldn’t be needed for that day. 

When he was done, the shower had already stopped running and Splinter emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a bathrobe. He went over to his suitcase and picked an outfit. Holding the items together, he looked thoughtful for a moment, then discarded one of the items. 

After a week of sharing rooms with Splinter, Joshua knew that this process would continue for quite some time. Shaking his head, he went to take a shower. The feeling of hot water running down his shoulders was one Joshua absolutely had to have in the morning. Along with at least six cups of decent coffee.  
He washed his hair and then turned the shower off. After drying himself, he got back to the room. Splinter still hadn’t decided what to wear. Josh picked the outfit he’d already laid out for himself. 

One time, he’d suggested to his roommate that he do the same, but the writer had just looked at him incredulously.  
They’d packed their stuff and went down to breakfast. As they sat down with the rest of the group, Charlotte greeted them. “Hey, goeiemorgen! Hadden jullie ook zo’n last van al dat lawaai vannacht? Het zal wel een stel verderop in de gang zijn geweest, jullie zaten er nog dichter bij dan wij.” 

This was one of the rare moments when Splinter was thankful for that woman’s ignorance. “Ja, klopt. Het was echt niet normaal!” Splinter agreed. Rocky shot him a knowing glance. That was when the directors started taking the candidates from the group, one by one. 

...

When Joshua entered the room and saw Rik sitting there, there was one thought at the front of his mind. _‘the game continues…’_

**Author's Note:**

> Dit was het dan! Like I said at the beginning, feel free to translate it. Thank you for taking all this time to read my story, I really appreciate it <3 Als je dit leuk vond, check dan de super cheesy video "#TheAlliance van Joshua en Splinter" van Mandeluxe.


End file.
